Ren (A Spaceific Universe)
Ren is one of the main characters in A Spaceific Universe. Story Information Full Name : Ren Kanemoto Gender : Male Age : 33 Species : Human Status : Active Height : TBA Weight : TBA Occupation : Officer, Engineering Supervisor Notable Relations : N/A Faction(s) : Ketria's Militia Homeworld : Earth Birthdate : TBA Lore Overview Currently Unlocking Character Database For Further Information... In-Game Information In-Game Stats *Game Type : Versus *Role : Tank *Difficulty : Easy *Health Total : High *Movement Speed : Medium *Release Date : 04/02/2020 (Launch) Weapon Ability : Mech Lasers Ren uses the two laser cannons of his mech suit to damage his enemies with. *Weapon Type : Laser Cannon *Firing Mode : Sustained *Damage Amount : Medium (Each Hit Dealt) *Ammunition Capacity : Large *Maximum Range : Medium *Reload Speed : Short *Recoil Amount : N/A First Ability : Missiles Inbound Ren can briefly swap out his cannons for launchers to instead fire a barrage of mini missiles towards a targeted area and deal explosive damage to all of the enemies within the radius of them. *Ability Type : Damaging *Damage Amount : Medium (Each Hit Dealt) *Usage Time : Short *Last Time : Short *Maximum Range : Medium *Total Cooldown : Medium *Ultimate Charge : Medium (Each Hit Dealt) Second Ability : Hunkering Down Ren can project a dome shield that protects a certain range of area around him and moves along with him at the cost of being unable to attack when active while it can be cancelled or destroyed. *Ability Type : Shielding *Shielding Amount : Large *Usage Time : Short *Last Time : Medium (Can Be Cancelled) *Maximum Radius : Medium *Total Cooldown : Medium *Ultimate Charge : Small (Each Hit Taken) Third Ability : Coming Down Ren can turn the thrusters of his mech suit on and jump high into the air to then slam back down to deal damage to nearby enemies while also stunning and launching them into the air. *Ability Type : Damaging/Crowd Control *Damage Amount : Small (Each Hit Dealt) *Usage Time : Short *Last Time : Short *Maximum Radius : Medium *Total Cooldown : Medium *Ultimate Charge : Small (Each Hit Dealt) Ultimate Ability : Small Adjustment Ren activates the special ability of his mech to transform it into a stationary turret with his cannons merging into one that deals much larger damage while being immune to crowd control effects. *Ability Type : Damaging *Damaging Amount : Large (Each Hit Dealt) *Usage Time : Short *Last Time : Medium *Maximum Range : Medium *Charge Time : Medium *Ultimate Charge : N/A Role Ability : Hold Strong All tanks are naturally resistant to the effects of knockback abilities and take less damage from crowd control abilities while the healing they receive from others is increased slightly when not being damaged. *Ability Type : Passive/Buffing *Buffing Amount : Small *Usage Time : N/A *Last Time : N/A *Maximum Range : N/A *Total Cooldown : N/A *Ultimate Charge : N/A Related Cosmetic Items Ren has a total of 1 skins, a end pose, a selection animation and a selection quote in Spaceific Clash. Skins Fancy Battle Suit (Default) *Unlocked Automatically For Free *Does Not Come With Effects Other Cosmetics End Pose *Unlocked Automatically For Free *Features Ren In The Middle Of Doing Repairs Selection Animation *Unlocked Automatically For Free *Features Ren Powering Up His Mech Suit And Looking Battle Ready Selection Quote *Unlocked Automatically For Free *"What Am I Outside Of My Suit? Still A Better Soldier Than You." Story Appearances Trivia *Ren's creation was inspired by the existence of Reinhardt from Overwatch and Joker from Mass Effect. *Initially, Ren's disability was brittle bone disease but it was later decided that making him bound to a Wheelchair due to being paralized from the waist down would fit him being able to use a mech suit better. Category:A Spaceific Universe